thebestdragonballzstufffandomcom-20200214-history
Shu
Shu is Emperor Pilaf's ninja lackey and an anthropomorphic fox. He and Mai usually work together to carry out the work of their short tempered Emperor. Biography Shu is one of the first "villains" seen in the Dragon Ball series, but perhaps villain is too strong a word. Like anything involving Emperor Pilaf, he acts almost entirely as comic relief. He was originally known as Soba in the manga, but was renamed due to match the anime name given after Akira Toriyama forgot he had named him previously. He usually has Mai as a foil to his comic personality, where Mai is always in a serious attitude and usually armed with Conventional Weaponry. Dragon Ball Emperor Pilaf Saga Shu assisted Emperor Pilaf in collecting the Dragon Balls with Mai. When a spy tracker spotted a glow in Skull Valley Shu and Mai came there only to see it was nothing but a bunch of Wolves. Shu and Mai were able to get away but Goku kicked down their plane causing them to crash. When they finally got back to Pilaf's Castle they were forced on another mission to get a dragon ball from Master Roshi. When they got there Roshi already gave it to "a pretty girl on the beach". Roshi pushed there submarine into the ocean but put a hole causing them to sink to the bottom. Later during Goku and Bulma's time in the Diablo Desert, Shu and Mai attempted to blow up Oolong's House-Wagon to obtain the balls but end up failing when Shu gets the bomb stuck to his paw. When he manages to reset the bomb and get it on their house wagon Yamcha blows it up. Not knowing that Goku, Bulma and Oolong were gone, they both enter seconds before the bomb was set to go off and explodes with them in it. When they both get back Pilaf tortures them by shocking them for their failure. When Goku and the others are on their way with six of the Dragon Balls, Shu attacks them and takes the Dragon Balls. Missing the ball Goku was carrying they gassed a room they were in to get the last Dragon Ball. Pilaf summons Shenron with the intention on ruling the world but Oolong interrupts and wishes for a pair of panties. Shu and Mai are sent to go after Oolong and the others. They captured all of them and put them in a special cell Pilaf designed to fry them. That night Goku turned into a Giant Ape from the Full Moon and smashed Pilaf's castle. Being in bed at the time Shu had to escape with Mai and Pilaf in a plane, but Goku grabs a tower and throws it at the plane causing them to crash. After Pilaf seeing the destruction of his castle he gives Mai and Shu guns and orders them to kill the rest of them but when Shu see's Pilaf running in the opposite direction he follows him along with Mai. Red Ribbon Army Saga A year later Pilaf begins his search for the Dragon Balls again. Shu disguises himself as Goku to get one of the Dragon Ball. The Dragon Ball was in a Pterodactyl that the Ox-King killed for the feast at "Goku's wedding". While at the banquet they get the Dragon Ball but the Red Ribbon Army attacks the Ox-King's Village. They escape back to Pilaf's Flying Fortress only to still be followed by Colonel Silver's troops. When they reach the desert, the fortress got shot down by a massive wave of the Red Ribbon Army's planes. They escape the flying fortress before it explodes but are surrounded by soldiers at the bottom and forced to give up the dragon ball. Fortuneteller Baba Saga After Goku defeated the Red Ribbon Army, Pilaf had one of the Dragon Balls and put it in a box causing it to not be tracked on any radar. While they were in a car, Goku spotted them and demanded the Dragon Ball. Pilaf, Shu and Mai brought out their Pilaf Machines and challenged Goku. Goku was able to damage Mai's machine making her jump on top of Shu's and run away. Goku then caught up and punched a missle back at them causing there machines to break and give up the Dragon Ball. Red Ribbon Army Saga A year later Pilaf begins his search for the Dragon Balls again. Shu disguises himself as Goku to get one of the Dragon Ball. The Dragon Ball was in a Pterodactyl that the Ox-King killed for the feast at "Goku's wedding". While at the banquet they get the Dragon Ball but the Red Ribbon Army attacks the Ox-King's Village. They escape back to Pilaf's Flying Fortress only to still be followed by Colonel Silver's troops. When they reach the desert, the fortress got shot down by a massive wave of the Red Ribbon Army's planes. They escape the flying fortress before it explodes but are surrounded by soldiers at the bottom and forced to give up the dragon ball. Fortuneteller Baba Saga After Goku defeated the Red Ribbon Army, Pilaf had one of the Dragon Balls and put it in a box causing it to not be tracked on any radar. While they were in a car, Goku spotted them and demanded the Dragon Ball. Pilaf, Shu and Mai brought out their Pilaf Machines and challenged Goku. Goku was able to damage Mai's machine making her jump on top of Shu's and run away. Goku then caught up and punched a missle back at them causing there machines to break and give up the Dragon Ball. King Piccolo Saga n the King Piccolo Saga, Shu, Emperor Pilaf, and Mai help King Piccolo acquire the Dragon Balls, only to later be thrown off their own ship by Piccolo the demon king. Dragon Ball GT Black Star Dragon Ball Saga On the first episode of Dragon Ball GT, an aged Shu is shown along with an aged Mai and an aged Emperor Pilaf on top of Kami's Lookout, getting ready to summon Shenron with the Black Star Dragon Balls. When they are trying to summon him, she states that every time they come close to their goal, something always gets in the way, so she would like to hurry up before something happens. After they summon Shenron with the Black Star Dragon Balls, Goku sees the light from them, and he goes around the corner to see what it is. Emperor Pilaf says that he looks familiar, and they figure out that it is Goku, only all grown up. Pilaf says that he wishes Goku were a kid again so that he could really teach him a lesson, not knowing that Black Star Shenron was listening. Black Star Shenron says his catch phrase "It shall be done", and his eyes glow, and Goku's body turns back into those of a kid's. Baby Saga Later in the episode, "Piccolo's Decision", he makes a cameo with Mai and Pilaf as they are saved and teleported to New Planet Plant by Super Saiyan 4 Goku before the Earth's explosion. Mystical Adventure At the beginning of the movie Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure, Shu is seen working on a Global Dragon Radar with Pilaf and Mai for General Tao and Master Shen. Trivia *In the Ocean dub he is referred to as Shao, while in the FUNimation dub, he is referred to as Shu. *The combination of Shu and Mai's names form a food pun when put together to make the word "shumai" (a chinese dumpling), whereas the name Soba in the manga and Mai's name creates another food pun of "Soba-mai", a grain similar to rice (most likely coincide with their leader's name stemming from "Rice Pilaf"). *The Dragon Ball Collectible Card Game incorrectly lists Shu as Human. *Shu makes a minor appearance in the movie Dr. Slump and Arale-chan: N-cha! Love Comes From Penguin Village where he is in a crowd with Mai, Emperor Pilaf, Launch, Oolong, King Nikochan and his servant, and Pink.